


Break a Leg

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, High School, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Massage, Orchestra, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: AJ's senior project for Theatre is directing a scene from a play that the whole school will attend. He gets the hottest actor he knows to play the lead and makes it a very sexy scene. But AJ asked Cecil who is straight. Straight or not, the rehearsals quickly become privste one on one rehearsals.





	Break a Leg

Break a Leg 

AJ’s senior project was to put together a musical number for the rest of the school, but AJ grew tired of censoring his desires. Cecil was his first choice for the lead, because AJ wanted to make his costume extremely bare. AJ didn’t care what anyone thought. Cecil was the finest looking guy in school, but he was also very arrogant and big-headed. Cecil agreed and gave AJ some clothes of his to shred, but AJ got more than carried away with his scissors. 

The first dress rehearsal was delayed, because Cecil didn’t like how AJ ripped numerous holes near his crotch. You could see his purple boxer briefs, as he turned around and said, “Man, this looks stupid.” 

AJ came around the corner, saw his molded purple underwear, and said, “Try them without the underwear.” AJ imagined his shaft slinking out like a giraffe’s tongue. 

“If I do that the audience will see my balls.” Cecil stared down at the placement of the cutouts. He pressed them down and said, “Okay, I’ll try it.” He went into the bathroom and put the pants on without his boxer briefs. He spoke through the door and said, “Man, I’m ashy.” 

“I have cocoa butter lotion out here. Let me see what it looks like.” 

Cecil opened the door and walked out. His black testicles and dark pubic hair showed through the holes, as he walked in front of AJ. He handed Cecil the lotion, as he asked, “What did you do to my shirt?” 

“Yeah, I want to see it with the shirt.” AJ found the shredded shirt under a pile of music. Cecil was applying lotion to his thighs and balls, as AJ turned with the shirt. He laughed and said, “Get it good.” 

Cecil rubbed a hand of lotion deep inside his pants. His plump ball was exposed, as his hand gave lotion to his hidden soft cock. Cecil sat the bottle down, lifted his shirt over his head, dusted his lean chest, and reached for the shirt in AJ’s hand. He saw how bare it was, put it down and said, “Wait, I better put on more lotion.” 

Lotion fell into his hands, as AJ stared famished at his round nipples, pecs, and stomach. The holey pants rode low around his clenched waist. He wanted to put lotion on him. So he rushed him and said, “Come on. Everyone is waiting for us on stage.” 

Cecil handed AJ the lotion and said, “Then, you can get my back.” He knew AJ was gay, so this was pretty astonishing to AJ. Cecil’s skin was soft, but AJ rushed to seem disinterested. The tops of his butt cheeks peered over his low waistband and AJ applied lotion, but Cecil said, “Hey, watch it there.” 

“No time for apologies. We have to go.” 

Cecil took the torn shirt and said, “Okay, what if I don’t wear a shirt?” 

“Fine; that’s fine. Let’s go.” They walked on stage and everyone gasped, as Cecil’s balls teetered in and out of view. “Everyone break a leg!” AJ shouted. The scene was a dark dream, so Cecil’s newly incorporated balls weren’t visible from afar. 

The dress rehearsal was great, but unfortunately Cecil didn’t know any of his lines. AJ had him stay after everyone left to talk to him about it. He asked him, “Have you even looked at the script?” 

“Yeah, I have.” Cecil stood with his arms crossed, as they stood stage left. 

“You couldn’t tell it.” 

Cecil blew up and said, “Man, I’m not getting anything out of doing this shit. I thought I was going to get graded or something, but I’m not. The fucking cast is all guys so there aren’t even girls for me to flirt with. Fuck!” 

“Cecil, you got to do this for me. You know it’s too late for me to ask someone else.” 

“I know it is, but I’d like to get something for looking this stupid.” He uncrossed his arms, shook his loose jeans around, and said, “You have me looking gay as shit. I need more lotion.” 

“We’re done today.” AJ told him. 

“No, I want to go through it once or twice more.” He looked at AJ and said, “But my back is feeling ashy.” 

AJ flew to the men’s dressing room, grabbed the lotion, returned to Cecil and squirted a heap of lotion in his hand. AJ directed Cecil to turn around. This time, AJ massaged the lotion into his back. He swept his hand down his back making sure to get every inch covered. His waist was low and AJ gave it some lotion, as Cecil poked his butt out. 

Cecil’s bottom was ashy, so AJ gave it more lotion. His hand ventured down below his waist, as Cecil popped the button and dropped his pants. AJ looked at him and said, “Hello there.” Cecil stood with his hands on his sides, as AJ put lotion on his bouncy butt and flexed thighs. His hands slid lotion between his cheeks and found hair and hole. AJ worked the lotion into Cecil’s ass with his large hands like each cheek couldn’t get enough. 

AJ got his thighs and Cecil said, “Don’t forget my other side.” 

AJ nearly fainted, as he put lotion in his hand and sent it around him to his indented stomach. Lotion was in both hands, as AJ ran down his chest and thighs, missing Cecil’s most intriguing member. AJ didn’t know when to go for his cock, but AJ wanted to drive Cecil crazy. AJ asked him, “Did I miss a spot?” 

“You tell me.” Cecil joked. 

Loudly, more lotion spewed into his palm, before curling up Cecil’s juicy, limp cock and balls like an unhinged grapevine. AJ’s arms wrapped around his waist, but his eyes traveled down his well defined spine like riding an ass down a canyon of ass. Their synchronized dicks matured, but Cecil’s felt more enormous than AJ’s cock. AJ’s hand happily jerked cocoa butter down Cecil’s milk chocolate erection. 

“Man, this feels wild. I wish there was an audience.” Cecil tickled his dark nipples. 

“I’ll give you an audience of millions, but they’ll all appear to be white.” 

Cecil laughed and said, “Maybe some will make it to their seats.” 

They laughed and AJ asked, “You think you can clear the orchestra pit?” 

“I’m not holding it back any.” Cecil stepped closer to the pit, as AJ lost his grip. 

“Cecil, hold up. Run through your scene, now.” 

Cecil’s dick knocked, as he spun around. He was large and fit every fantastic stereotype. He ran a circle around AJ like he was a stagecoach and, for a week, AJ was. Cecil’s balls were small ornaments dangling below a merry tree. He got into place, AJ came beside him with the lotion, AJ moistened his shaft and Cecil erected steely in his hand. AJ wanted to put his mouth around Cecil’s engorged hammer, but he knew the show must go on and thought it may have trouble fitting. 

In a front row seat, AJ watched Cecil’s greatest performance. He didn’t skip a line, as his rotund cock kept its strength. AJ’s dick filled his pants with heated moisture like a sauna. He was sure Cecil’s cock wanted to burst, but he ran through the short scene again. 

Partly through the scene, they heard a class coming towards the auditorium doors. They hopped into the orchestra pit in unison. AJ jumped from the audience and Cecil jumped from the stage. They hid behind the full black curtain at the back of the pit just as students filed onto the stage. 

Cecil and AJ stared at each other in silence; as they listened to their cranky instructor discuss the parts of the stage to a class. Luckily, AJ had the lotion with him and quietly jerked Cecil’s cock with it till it was gone from his palm. AJ bent down, but Cecil looked at him and told AJ to turn around. AJ heard the class chat, as Cecil pulled AJ’s ass out of his pants like an unexpected gift. 

Their teacher pointed out the orchestra pit, right as Cecil guided him down his obtuse cock. His striking dickhead slid up and down AJ’s crack, before landing precisely where it should and shooting inches inside of him. The cockhead yielded him and led. He hushed a yelp, as the class came down the aisles and stood at the edge of the pit. AJ felt claustrophobic and surrounded, as the students circled the pit. 

They were chatting, but AJ was deaf from the stilled sensation of Cecil’s greedy tool building rooms onto his butt house. AJ couldn’t move, because of the joy and Cecil’s slow go. They were so quiet in the pit. They forgot about the class up until they lined out the back door. 

Once again, there was silence when the auditorium doors sealed, but Cecil immediately shattered it with his deep thrusts. It was almost racist. They went on a moment, but AJ wanted in missionary style and Cecil complied. AJ’s pants were thrown to the side, Cecil spread AJ’s legs, and he filled AJ’s hollow ass with his big-headed brown cock on the cold concrete of the orchestra pit floor. 

He looked down at AJ and said, “You’re ass isn’t bad at all.” Cecil made music. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” AJ wanted to say something else, but thought it’d sound stupid. 

“I’m just saying.” Cecil held AJ’s legs up and thrilled his colon. He pushed and prodded him with his masculine entirety at record breaking speeds. He bit his bloated lips and bashed his busting bag against AJ’s ass like an old lady being mugged. 

“Is this payment enough?” AJ asked, as Cecil’s face lit up from AJ’s nipple twists. Cecil pulled out and flooded AJ’s shirt and face with his extravagant elixir. His eyes squinted, but AJ watched each splash drench. AJ was the hungry target, as Cecil shot several rounds of ammunition without precision. 

“Man, I can’t stop.” Cecil laughed, as his loads lightened. His dickhead drooled all across his base like a military canine. His fingers looked like a kid with his first birthday cake, and you can guess the shade of frosting. Pools of white sat in his hair like visitors from other churches. 

“Gimme.” AJ took Cecil’s encased fingers, put each down his throat, and slowly cleaned them of the sweet ebb. 

“That feels weird.” Cecil took his hand back and took AJ’s erection. 

“Whoa!” AJ pulled away, but he held on. Aghast, he asked, “Why are you still here?” 

He laughed and played with AJ’s rather large erection. His was definitely more impressive than AJ’s and he wanted it back, but Cecil pretended to sit on it. He wouldn’t dare do it, but just the thought made AJ want to evacuate his skin. He erupted fiery blazes of rich cum on his creamy brown ass, as he dastardly dangled his carriage and taint right before AJ’s eyes. 

“I feel something happening.” Cecil turned and toppled partly down his emitting pipe. He haphazardly capped AJ like British Petroleum, and he rightly shot up from the force or just nature, and said, “Man, I just want my life back.” His tall ass left AJ in the pit. 

“Give me three more days.” AJ sat there, caught his breath, and heard Cecil walk across the stage. His vanilla dick about went up his chocolate star. 

AJ was backstage before he was gone and Cecil said, “Man, don’t do that again.” 

“It was an accident.” AJ’s erection nearly subsided in his pants.

“You’re going to say it all was an accident?” Cecil strapped on his backpack and became very arrogant. 

“Sure, whatever you say, man.” AJ indulged him, but he slid Cecil his most vulnerable and pathetic face. Unable to adapt it, he said, “Cecil, I appreciate your help. Let’s not forget how well you did in our run-throughs.” 

“Yeah, it felt great. I think I understand the part better, now.” Cecil turned, walked down the hall, and said, “I’ll see you same time tomorrow.” AJ was relieved, because Cecil was tremendously difficult to gage. 

The next day, Cecil showed up after everyone else had gone for the day. AJ was calling him for the last time when he walked onto stage holding the lotion dressed in his costume. His big black balls peeked out like mouse ears. Cecil asked AJ, “Did I miss everyone?” 

“Yeah, they went home about ten minutes ago.” AJ squirted the lotion and said, “I thought you might show up late.” 

Cecil stepped out of his holey costume and AJ made him erect with lotion. His hand worked the extent of his cock with ease and squeeze. The lotion spread down Cecil’s legs and chest, as he covered him. His nipples were a delicious shade of brown and hardened to AJ’s pinch. He turned around and AJ spread apart his butt, as Cecil said, “Watch it this time.” 

AJ saw his deep hole and licked around it. Cecil moved, but stayed put, as AJ apologized to his bruised ass with his long tongue. Cecil held AJ’s head, because he loved it. AJ gave him everything he had. AJ said, “Touch your toes.” Cecil didn’t hesitate. His hole stretched exposed and edible. He stopped, because he wanted homework. “You ready?” AJ asked him. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Cecil ran to his place and began the scene, but AJ stood on stage with him in the place of other characters and Cecil had him jerk him as often as the scene allowed. He liked it and said, “I wish we could do the whole scene like this.” 

“You’re doing a great job; don’t stop.” AJ directed him, but AJ was actually thinking of set pieces he could blow Cecil from inside, as Cecil stuck his dick up him. Several things came to mind, but AJ couldn’t immediately create a reason why a bush or tree would follow him throughout the scene. Then, it hit him, as Cecil’s wrecking balls hit AJ’s taint. 

“Cecil, I got it.” 

“You got what? You should have told me to wear a condom!” 

“No, not that, man.” AJ continued telling him, as he fucked him center stage with the lights down, “If you come out in the pants and jump behind a bush, because your pants have been eaten. The bush can be a box with me in it. We have that cart in the back with the cover and wheels. I just have to make it look like a bush which will be a piece of cake.” 

“Let’s try it.” Cecil rammed AJ with his tumultuous shaft, pulled it out, and sprayed his hairy stomach, as AJ’s shirt sat safely on a chair off stage. 

“Put it back in me.” AJ split his ass, as his cock fired. 

Cecil slid his oozing cock deep inside him again and trembled. AJ jerked his cock steadfastly, but Cecil took the job over and AJ’s hands worked up his chest and soggy nipple hair. Cecil watched his heavenly hand invent his cock and shake his balls like a bible. 

Their sensual eyes met and lingered. He kept his gyrating rhythm, released his hands from AJ’s mounting orgasm, and blanketed him with his light brown chest. His stomach rubbed out AJ’s shaft, as Cecil’s shaft extended his insides. He pressed his dry lips against AJ’s neck and AJ cringed in fitting ecstasy. Cecil’s tongue wet them and made him surge. 

Between their appetizing flesh, his cock creamed their cookie. Cecil spread AJ’s bleached river with expansions of his satiny chest. He stuck to him and kissed him from neck to mouth. As he kissed AJ, he pounded him like he had another load twitching inside him, but AJ said, “We need to see if that cart is back there. If it’s not we’ll have to think of something else.” Every syllable came out of Cecil’s rampaging thrusts in triplets. 

Cecil pulled out, stood with a jaw dropping erection, and exited stage right. AJ felt one with the stage more than ever. Cecil was rummaging backstage, as AJ cornered him. They found the cart and some fake foliage. The harsher it looked the better, because the scene was a fabrication. They finished late and waited to run through it the next day. 

The next day, Cecil didn’t show up at all. It was the day before the presentation and AJ felt stressed out over it. He knew his lines, but Cecil hadn’t tried the improvised bush. AJ sat inside it while waiting for him to show, but he couldn’t wait there all night. He beat off by himself and thought about Cecil. 

The day of the presentation, Cecil called to apologize and actually met AJ before the program. Cecil wanted a rimjob and AJ happily obliged. Afterwards, Cecil sealed AJ inside the box and AJ sat offstage during his introduction. His instructor was displeased with his absence, but he told the actors the show must go on. “Break a leg!” He awkwardly echoed somewhere mysterious backstage. 

Cecil placed the bush and the scene began. He ran across stage and the audience saw his eaten pants. He hid behind AJ and slinked out of them. The audience laughed, as Cecil opened the latch, stuck his cock in his face, and skated across the stage. AJ was invisible to everyone, but he saw some of the male actors glimpse Cecil’s butt cheeks beyond the brush. 

His cock sat in AJ’s mouth and quickly hardened, but became too large to fit his mouth. Funny, AJ did the old ‘well if it fit in my butt’ and was sorely incorrect. He crammed Cecil’s cock in his mouth the best he could. His lips hurt and stretched, as AJ became dizzy inside the shrub-like box like a raccoon and a banana in a microwave oven. 

He didn’t realize Cecil went center stage and was humping a bush during the show, but AJ sat right there drinking his fabulous cum. He was oblivious to what was really happening and sucked Cecil’s cock with a trumpeter’s mouth. He filled AJ’s mouth five times over and he swallowed it like a horse pill from a horse cock. The scene ended, Cecil moved them offstage, and grabbed his pants. AJ came out of the bush in the blackness of the curtains licking his lips and breathing in fresh air. 

Cecil said, “I think it went great, man. What did you think?” His shaft didn’t fit the pants and AJ’s instructor was fast approaching. 

“I loved it. Here!” AJ turned to his instructor, pulled his ass out behind the bush, put Cecil’s cock through a pants hole, and Cecil slid up AJ, while folded inside the heavy black curtain. 

AJ’s instructor’s face looked angry, but AJ’s face looked glad. “Where were you when I introduced you?” AJ’s instructor was infuriated. 

“I’m sorry. I was finishing up a costume.” Cecil plunged his dick deeper, as AJ helplessly spoke to his increasingly intrigued instructor. The tapered leaves and limbs on the box were covering his ass, but AJ was still panicked Cecil was fucking him through the curtain like the old U.S.S.R. 

“I’m not letting you do it over again, but it will definitely reflect on your grade.” He stared at AJ sternly and asked, “Where is your star?” 

“He’s probably up to something.” AJ knew he was up his ass. 

“Cecil!” He yelled across stage for him, and AJ felt Cecil’s cock leave. 

Cecil lifted the curtain in his pants, but his erection stuck above them like a dog’s head in water. “Here I am. What’s happening? Did you want to see the prosthetic too?” 

“Oh my, you made this?” The instructor looked at Cecil’s treacherous cock, AJ, and at Cecil’s cock again. 

“Yeah, he made it.” Cecil answered him. 

“It looks unbelievably real. You never told me you could make one of these.” He wanted to touch it, but Cecil backed off saying he had class. The instructor wasn’t having it, pulled Cecil’s cock and asked, “Why is it wet?” He reached for its origins, realized it was real, and he kept rolling Cecil’s fuzzy balls when he said, “AJ this will reflect on your final grade.” 

“But!” AJ was confused. His instructor was jerking Cecil and complaining. 

“I’m going to go.” Cecil stepped back. 

“Not yet, sir.” The instructor demanded, as AJ’s male cast encircled Cecil. 

“No, I’m coming.” Cecil shot out of the instructors thrusts and across the stage like he was squirting lotion from a dick bottle between his thighs. 

The cast watched in awe, as they witnessed what they considered as the best show they’d ever seen in their lives. AJ was hard, but so was the rest of his cast, as Cecil cast his luminous drops before them all. 

Once Cecil ended, his audience of male actors literally broke a leg wrestling each other for a taste of Cecil off the stage. And yet, Cecil took an extended bow and AJ’s backstabbing tongue helped itself to what it considered to be the best seat in the house.


End file.
